When One Door Closes
by Sierra Wood
Summary: Spain has left Romano for Italy. Italy has moved in with Spain leaving Germany with only Prussia for company. But what happens when Prussia finds a drunk Romano at the bar one night? Rated for Romano's potty mouth. Hints of other pairings. *cough*USUK*cough*
1. Chapter 1

_I'm sorry Romano, but I love someone else._

And that someone wasn't him.

_Ve~ I'm moving out of Germany's house and moving in with my new boyfriend.~_

Oh he already knew who that was before his brother had even told him.

"Ugh, another shot of whatever this is," Romano slurred.

"Sir, I think you had enough. Maybe some water?", the bartender asked.

"So, you're cutting me off eh. Maybe I lied. Maybe I really didn't want that drink. MAYBE I DON"T CARE THAT MY BROTHER IS NOW DATING MY EX-BOYFRIEND WHO I WAS SURE REALLY DID LOVE ME!" Romano roared calling attention to himself.

"Sir, I completely understand but you need to calm down or I will have you forcibly removed."

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! AND DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Romano stood up in a rage. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE! TO BE COMPARED TO YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER AND NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANYONE INCLUDING THE ONE WHO YOU THOUGHT WOULD ACTUALLY LOVE YOU FOR YOU AND NOT TURN OUT TO BE A COMPLETE AND TOTAL BASTARD!" Tears where flowing from Romano's eyes now. He sat back down and put his face in his hands. The bartender, slightly worried, decided to move on and just get the poor guy his drink. He set the shot glass down and went to tend to the other customers.

Romano picked up the glass and downed it. Then he went back to what he was doing before he was denied another drink, wallowing in self pity.

_'Not good enough. I'm never good enough or enough for that matter.'_ Romano thought to himself. _'Anything that I do just gets over shadowed by anything that Feli does. Feli. Feliciano is the perfect one. The golden boy. Romano why can't you be more like your brother? Romano why can't you be nicer to people like your brother is? Well if people like Feliciano so much why doesn't he just take complete responsibility over Italy? They already recognize him as Italy so why should Romano count? Why can't I be just plain old Lovino Vargas? Because my brother is weak and couldn't handle everything that happens in South Italy. Between double the paperwork and all the mafia running around, Feli would be chewed up and spit out within a week. No, I have to get the bad part of Italy. Grandpa Rome chose Feli over me and this is what I have. At least what I have left. The one person that I thought actually loved me, chose my brother. He left me for my perfect brother.'_

Romano drained the glass and set it down on the counter.

"Why do people keep leaving me?" He asked out loud.

"It's because you're not as awesome as me." Said a voice that sounded distinctly like-

"Prussia. What are you doing here?" Romano asked.

"I was just spreading my awesomeness around and decided to stop in for a beer." Prussia said.

"Right, cause you're the 'awesome' potato bastard.'' Romano said trying to do air quotes.

"Hey, I'm awesome but I'm not a bastard." Prussia defended.

"You're related with the potato bastard that my brother lived with and friends with the tomato bastard who left me FOR MY BROTHER!" Romano broke down again and laid his head on the table. The bartender had come back to see what was up now because truthfully he was curious about what the drunk Italian might do next. Romano took notice of him and called him over.

"Yes do you need anything? Some water?" the bartender asked.

"Water. Hmm, russian water that is. Get me a shot of vodka." Romano said.

The bartender shook his head and got him a the smallest shot glass he could find and poured some vodka.

He set the glass down in front of Romano.

"So, you're going to drink your problems away?" Prussia asked.

"So what if I do?"

"You could get alcohol poisoning."

"Pfft. Like you actually care. Anyway I'm a nation or at least half of a nation. So I'll just heal quickly. Not like I could die from it."

"No but it would worry your brother."

"My brother! Haha! He wouldn't even understand why I've drunk myself silly. And once more, this conversation has now become about Feliciano, the nice, good, better twin. Anyway I'm done and gone Prussia." Romano downed the shot of vodka, paid the check and left.

Prussia shook his head. He asked for a bottle of German beer to go and left after paying.

* * *

Romano arrived home to an empty house. While it was true that he had lived with Spain he still had a house of his own in case he decided to leave or if he just needed to get away. In short it was his place to retreat to. He flopped his drunken self on the couch and thought to himself. _'You know I could change my middle name to fucking. Yah, Lovino Fucking Vargas has a nice ring to it.'_ Romano jumped up on the couch and with a fist in the air yelled, "From now on my name is Lovino F. Vargas! And no one can do anything about it! Not even America!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at Germany's house**

"Yo, West! The awesome me is back!" Prussia called out entering the house.

"And just where have you been East?" Germany asked him stepping out of his office.

"Oh just spreading my awesomeness!Oh! And I bought a beer." He said plopping down on the couch.

"You do realize that we have beer here right?" Germany asked sighing leaning against a wall.

"Yah but the bar I went to needed to have my awesomeness. Oh and guess who I ran into drinking himself silly."

"Who?"

"Romano! Did you know that Spain left him for Italy?"

"Yes, I know that. Why do you think Italy left?"

"Oh, right. Anyway he isn't taking it too well. Poor guy, everyone has basically abandoned him."

"And what about me? Haven't I been abandoned by people too?"

"Not everyone, West! You still have the awesome me! Kesesesese!"

Germany sighed. "You're right about that." He walked back into his office to finish his paperwork leaving a still laughing Prussia on the couch.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, I couln't resist! Here is the first chapter of the story that I was going to release AFTER I finished For the Love of the Shadow King. Oh well. So yha. Hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was hell for Romano. First he woke up with a major hangover. Second he realized that he fell asleep on the couch so his back was hurting. Third there wasn't really any food in his house, considering the last time he was actually there for a while was two years ago, so he had to find something to eat. And on top of all that, he realized that the world meeting started in 30 minutes. Thankfully the location was right down the street from where he lived, but he would have to face his brother and his ex. Yes today was going to be a "great" day.

Romano was walking down the hall toward the conference room when he heard someone call his name.

"Lovi!~ Wait for us!"

Romano froze. He wasn't quite ready to face his brother and the tomato bastard quite yet. Slowly, he turned around.

Spain and his brother were running toward him. When they finally got to him the two were out of breath.

"Ah, Lovi. How are you?" Spain asked once he caught his breath.

"I'm fine. And you?" Romano replied stiffly.

The stiffness in Romano's voice went unnoticed by both Spain and Italy.

"Oh, just MUY BUENO!" Spain replied happily pulling Italy close to him causing the Italian to give a small, "Ve~"

"Mmhmm, I see that. And I'm, er, happy that you're doing well." Romano replied struggling a little.

Suddenly Italy perked up a little.

"Ve~ Hey Toni, look there's Germany! Lets go say hi! Bye Fratello!"

Romano watched Spain and Italy run over to Germany to chat. He knew, that while to someone else it looked like Italy was also interested in Germany, his brother really did love Spain and that he was just simply extra friendly towards the people he considered friends.

Sighing Romano continued towards the conference room.

* * *

When Romano entered the conference room, he was met with utter chaos. France was bothering England again. America was trying to be the hero and save him. Russia was scaring the Baltics. The Nordics were chatting among themselves. Finally, Romano's eyes landed on Prussia and Canada (yes he could see Canada). Romano walked over to them and took a seat next to Prussia.

"Morning Canada and other potato bastard." He said greeting them.

"Morning Romano." They both said at the same time.

Romano noticed Spain and Italy come in. The two sat down basically right across from him. He watched Spain whisper something in his brother's ear. His brother had a light blush on his face and gave Spain a quick kiss on the cheek. Not wanting to continue watching, Romano shifted his gaze around the room.

For some reason, Romano couldn't help but notice some of the other couples. America finally "rescued" England from France and the two were now sitting quietly reading, England with a novel and America with a comic book, with their hands clasped with one another. Shifting his gaze, Romano's eyes fell on Austria and Hungary. The couple seemed to be arguing about something. Finally, they were both quiet. Breaking the silence between the two, Austria said something that made Hungry jump up and give him a kiss. Looking over in the back now, Romano could see Japan and China. Japan was asleep on China's shoulder and the Chinese nation was lovingly brushing the sleeping Japanese man's bangs out of his face. Finally, Romano looked beside him. Canada was now curled up in Prussia's lap with Kumajiro looking up at the two of them saying, "Who?" Romano shot a questioning glance toward Prussia.

"Russia was about to sit on Birdie, again." Prussia said.

"Gil, you don't have to have me in your lap. I could have found another chair." Canada said.

"Kesesese, then someone else would sit on you and America might think a ghost moved the chair." Prussia said giving the Canadian a quick kiss on the cheek causing Canada to blush.

Looking toward the podium where presentations were given, Romano noticed Germany stand up and make his way towards the podium.

"Looks like this stupid meeting is about to start. About fucking time." Romano said.

Germany was at the podium now and everyone stopped talking.

"Good. Now that we are all here, we can begin." Germany started. He sounded a bit more tired and worn out than normal.

"He's been like this ever since Italy left. Holes himself up in his office." Prussia said quietly.

Germany was looking down the list of announcements and saw Romano's name for the first time. 'What could Romano possibly have to say?" Germany wondered.

"Uh it seems that Romano has an announcement" He said looking up.

Romano stood up and declared loudly, "As of last night my human name is now Lovino F. Vargas and I think you all know what the F stands for."

Jumping up, America shouted, "Dude like not cool man! You totally stole my F from me or at least the idea of it. Cause I'm still Alfred F. Jones"

"Ve~ what does the F stand for fratello?" Italy said speaking up. He truly didn't understand what the F stood for in his brother's case.

"Fucking. Lovino Fucking Vargas. And there isn't anything anyone can do about it not even you America." Romano said.

"Fucking?! You made it the F stand for Fucking! Dude you're totally ruining my name!" America said.

"So America. Does the F in Alfred F. Jones stand for Fucking? I've actually heard you exclaim that you were Alfred Fucking Jones before. " France said wanting to push America's buttons.

"What? No! The F stands for freedom in my name. Alfred Freedom Jones."

"What kind of middle name is freedom anyway~ Aru."

"It makes a statement! At least it's original!"

"Watch it~ Aru! You owe me money!"

"Oh like we all don't owe money!"

"Yes but your debt is the one that keeps increasing because your politicians keep screwing things up and because you keep getting involved where you're not needed!"

That's when the rest of the room erupted into chaos. Each country was arguing with one another. Germany attempted to quiet everyone down but got a loud, "Shut up Nazi!" from Israel, who was still sour about the holocaust.

Yes, just another day at a world meeting. And it all started with Romano's announcement.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Oh Spain... You really can't read the atmosphere now can you? lol. Hope you liked this chapter. It had hints of USUK, PruCan, Chipan (ChinaXJapan), and AusHun. And of course SpaIta. Also, awww Canada was in Prussia's lap. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
